Agee Ientee Diogee
"Agee Ientee Diogee" is the fifth episode of the second season of Milo Murphy's Law. Doofenshmirtz recalls to Diogee about a time in the summer when he was thwarted by an unusual agent. In the flashback, Diogee gets mistaken for an agent working for O.W.C.A. and is sent to stop Doofenshmirtz from another evil scheme. Plot As Doofenshmirtz is lounging on the Murphy’s couch while the family is out, Diogee comes by, and Dr. D. tells him a story. In his story, Agent G, a German Shepherd O.W.C.A. agent from Germany, is filling in for Agent P when his nemesis Dr. Not Sorry attacks and the two get in a fight. Agent G loses his hat and Diogee finds it and, after being mistaken for Agent G by Major Monogram and Carl, goes on a mission in his place. He goes to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated and is trapped by the evil scientist, who also believes him to be an agent and dubs him “Nigel Weatherbones”. After inadvertently releasing Diogee, Doofenshmirtz is shrunk by a shrinking grenade and is chased around his kitchen by Diogee and his cat, Mr. Fluffypants II. He winds up in a teapot as the shrinking wears off. Diogee temporally loses his hat and Doofenshmirtz believes him to be a different dog entirely. Diogee gets his hat back and, due to wooden spoons falling in the toaster and the gas stove being turned on during the chase, Doof's kitchen explodes and he kicks Diogee out. Moments later the real Agent G defeats Dr. Not Sorry and goes to get his assignment, only to learn it was already completed. As the story ends, Doofenshmirtz tells Diogee he reminds him of “the other dog, the one that was in the middle" since “Nigel“ was “clearly a secret agent“. Then he also says that maybe Diogee seems familiar to him since he's been living at the Murphy's for a month. Transcript Diogee, Go Home! Songs *Doofenshmirtz Evil Jingle *It's Raining Cats and Dogs Gallery Videos Trivia *Just like Diogee's name, this episode's name pronunciation is phonetically based off of the spelling of the word "agent". *The episode's official premise, as listed on iTunes and Amazon, errorneously refers that Agee Ientee Diogee is about Milo, Melissa and Zack having a peaceful Sunday to eat ice cream. In reality, Milo and Melissa have a rather minor role in the beginning of Doofenshmirtz's flashback, and Zack doesn't appear at all, due to the fact that he hadn't moved there yet. **Doof breaks the fourth wall during this scene, stating to the audience that he wasn't with them, but that was where the events of his flashback started. *This is the second episode in which Zack doesn't appear, due to the fact that he hasn't moved there yet, with "The Little Engine That Couldn't" being the first. *Agee Ientee Diogee takes the format of the B-plot of a typical Phineas and Ferb episode, substituting Diogee for Perry. *This episode takes place a month after the events of "The Phineas and Ferb Effect". *Perry's Lair is seen for the first time. *The episode's plot mirrors the B-plot of the Phineas and Ferb episode Misperceived Monotreme. *Milo Murphy's second crossover episode with Phineas and Ferb, following "The Phineas and Ferb Effect". However, despite being written as a Phineas and Ferb episode replacing Perry with Diogee, does not feature Phineas, Ferb, Candace or Perry, the usual main characters of Phineas and Ferb, because it begins with Milo Murphy's Law's main characters instead (excluding Zack). * This is the first episode to focus entirely on Doof and Diogee. * The Phineas and Ferb episode Undercover Carl had another Agent G but in that episode, Agent G is a goose and this episode's Agent G is a german shepherd. ** However, Agent G the shepherd is from the German division. Cast and Characters * Dan Povenmire as Heinz Doofenshmirtz * Dee Bradley Baker as Diogee and Agent G * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Francis Monogram * Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl Karl * Al Yankovic as Milo Murphy * Sabrina Carpenter as Melissa Chase * Brock Powell as Dr. Not Sorry * Mr. Fluffypants 2 International Airings *Germany / Spain: September 12, 2018 *UK: September 13, 2018 *India: 6 November 2018 *Japan: 23 December 2018 *The Netherlands: March 14, 2019 *Southeast Asia: March 22, 2019 *Ukraine: August 30, 2019 References vi:Agee Ientee Diogee Category:A Category:Crossovers